Heart to Heart
by D-Jacquiline
Summary: Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar dorm, sampai ia mendengar helaan nafas pelan dari arah -mantan- kamarnya. Lalu? KyuMin Fic! BL! Drabble. Fluff. RnR juseyo?


**Heart to Heart **

**Author : Lena aka RiverPhoenix**

** Translator : Jacquiline_Delacroix**

** Cast/Pairing : Kyuhyun x Sungmin (KyuMin)**

** A/N : Annyeong! Annyeong! *tebar bunga*. Perkenalkan, Jacquiline Delacroix imnida! *gak boleh Tanya nama asli!* 98line, yeoja. Kalian boleh panggil aku Jacqy atau Dela. Ini ff bukan punya aku, tapi punya My Lovely Unni, Lena unni. Ini asalnya ff berbahasa inggris. Nah, jadi maklumi kalau ada bahasa yang aneh atau kurang 'ngeh'. Maklum, yang translate ini Cuma dapet nilai 7 di pelajaran bahasa Inggris *curcol*. Aku juga ngubah beberapa kalimat disini, tentunya sudah seizin Lena unni 3. Udahlah, gak usah banyak bacot. Check it out!**

**xoxox**

Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan aku masih belum tidur. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sulit untuk bisa tidur. Aku berusaha turun dari ranjangku dengan sepelan mungkin. Ryeowook yang saat ini sekamar denganku tertidur dengan lelap. Aku melangkah sepelan mungkin ke arah pintu lalu berjalan di sekitar _dorm_.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar helaan nafas pelan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri sampai aku melihat cahaya yang redup di sudut mataku. Jantungku berdetak begitu keras hanya dengan memikirkannya. Setelah sedikit bergualat dengan pikiran, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia hidup sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, aku mendorong pintu di depanku dan mengintip ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di depan komputernya, dan –sepengelihatanku- dia sedang bermain _starcraft_.

"Kyu?" Aku berbisik pelan; tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti atau mengagetkannya. Dia berbalik, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Sungmin. Masuklah dan tutup pintunya. Dan jangan berisik." Aku terkekeh kecil, terdengar sangat lucu ketika kita berdua saling berkomunikasi dengan berbisik seperti anak kecil.

Aku kemudian menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Kyuhyun. "Lihatlah sudah sejauh apa aku bermain." Dia tersenyum bangga ke arahku. Aku tersenyum balik padanya lalu mengacak rambutnya. "_Hyung_!" Dia memprotes pelan lalu menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya.

Dia melatakan tanganku di meja yang ada di depan kami tanpa melepaskannya. Aku tidak bisa memalingkan tatapanku dari tangan kami yang saling tertaut itu. "Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. "Tidak." Aku berbisik pelan.

"Tidurlah di sini, Sungmin _hyung_!" Dia mematikan komputer lalu menarikku ke ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit terkejut –namun juga senang- aku berbaring di sampingnya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berbaring berdampingan dengan tangan yang tertaut di antara kita. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang sangat aku sukai darimu, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku di sertai degupan jantungku yang sangat cepat.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku sangat menyukai saat kau membantuku untuk tertidur, dan juga.. kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

_**BLUSH!**_

Pipiku sangat panas, aku yakin mukaku sangat merah saat ini, dan aku juga menghindari tatapannya padaku. "_Cute_!" Dia terkekeh dan mengecup pelan pipiku. "Apakah kau menyukaiku juga?" Dia bertanya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Mengangguki, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. "_Hyung_, apakah kau- tunggu! Lupakan!" Dia membalikan tubuhnya. "Apakah aku apa?"

Aku menempatkan tangaan gemetarku di pipinya dan menghadapkan mukanya ke arahku. Kini jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajahku sangatlah dekat, aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas saat ini. Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Mencintaiku?" Mataku terbuka lebar –kaget. "A-apa?" Kyuhyun tetap menutup matanya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Sungmin?"

Aku.. aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Apakah dia baru saja.. Apakah dia benar-benar.. Apakah dia baru saja mengatakan.. pada saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa bibirnya kini hanya berjarak beberapa milimiter dari bibirku. Semua pemikiranku buyar begitu saja dan kini aku hanya bereaksi sesuai instingku. Menutup jarak di antara bibirku dan bibirnya, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas bibirku. Tetap seperti itu, tanpa bergerak satu _inch_ pun. Merasa kekurangan nafas, Kyuhyun memisahkan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu." Matanya menatapku dengan lembut seiring dengan ciuman lembut lainnya yang menyapa bibirku. "Aku juga. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Dia bergumam di antara ciuman lembut ini. Kyuhyun menarikku hingga aku kini sejajar dengannya dan aku menikmati setiap saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang paling aku cintai juga mencintaiku.

_**You're my everything**_**, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**END**

**Ekhem, ini Cuma buat kalian yang mau baca.. Aku kasih link ff aslinya, nih..**

** story/view/367092/1**

**Nah, akhir kata.. Review pwease?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
